Olvidar
by S.Sei
Summary: ¿Cómo olvidar...? ¿Cómo poder borrar aquellos falsos, pero aun así bellos momentos de su memoria, aquellos que ahora dolia tanto recordar?"


Porque todo buen fic comienza con un buen... Disclaimer! Si!!!

**Disclaimer:** Por mucho que quiera, que me haya pasado días enteros viendo capitulo tras capitulo de esta serie, por mucho que llore, grite o patalee, ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen ToT

**N/A:** Bueno gente, aquí mi primer fic de Bleach... de mi primera, no, segunda, no, primera... una me mis parejas favoritas (no se cual va primero, si el IchiRuki o el HitsuHina). La verdad no sé como habrá quedado, a esta hora no se lo puedo mostrar a nadie -.-, así que si les gusta dejen un review, siiiiiii? carita de cachorro

**Olvidar**

Tendida sobre su cómodo futón en el que reposaba hace ya varias horas, lloraba. Sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro y caían para humedecer aun más su almohada. Sollozaba amargamente por aquel que había roto sus esperanza, su fe, su corazón... su vida entera...

Ella, que había confiado tanto en aquella sonrisa que la hacia sentir bien. Ella, que después de que su corazón se rompiera una vez, siguió creyendo, llegando hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta atreverse a dudar de las personas que quería, sólo por él. Ella, después de enterarse de todo, de descubrir la verdad oculta de una de las peores maneras posibles, y de sufrir el castigo, aun seguía esperanzada, seguía teniendo fe que todo ello no era verdadero, que era un engaño, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría... algún día... Aquella tonta ilusa... Ella...

La misma que aun lloraba su traición y su partida...

¿Cómo era posible que, después de todo lo pasado, siguiera siendo la misma tonta enamorada? Era lo que se preguntaba a sí misma a cada momento. No había aprendido nada. Aun la tristeza la embargaba, aun lloraba cuando pensaba en ello, aun no podía sonreír sinceramente...

Y la respuesta a una sola pregunta podría remediar todo ello...

¿Cómo olvidar...?

¿Cómo poder borrar aquellos falsos, pero aun así bellos momentos de su memoria, aquellos que ahora dolía tanto recordar? Recordar... un hermoso y terrible placer, algo que la dañaba aún más, pero que no podía evitar...

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse la hizo reaccionar. Automáticamente secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, mientras se sentaba rápidamente sobre el futón. Unos instantes después, se oyó una voz familiar

- ¿Puedo entrar? - La chica hizo un suave sonido de aprobación. Se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a su amigo de la infancia, aquel que, pese a todo lo que le había hecho, la seguía protegiendo. El chico caminó lentamente y se sentó al un lado del lecho donde se encontraba.

Hace mucho que no lo veía. Después de la batalla, en la cual sólo había tenido unas pocas lesiones menores, se había recluido en su casa... en su mundo interno, lleno de tristeza y remordimiento. Muchas veces pensó en ir a visitarlo, darle un vistazo para saber que estaba bien, pero algo lo impedía... Y sabía muy bien lo que era: culpa... y su falta de valor para enfrentar la realidad...

- Estabas tomando una siesta? - le preguntó el peliblanco, mirándola fijamente

- Si... algo así... - respondió ella con un débil tono que no le gusto nada al capitán de la décima división.

- Momo... - murmuró en un suspiro casi inentendible

- ¿Nani?

- Nada...

Quedaron en silencio. Él pensando en que decir para romper el hielo, ella... aun con sus preguntas internas, aun con sus dudas y tristezas... ¿Por qué había venido a verla? ¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía preocuparse tanto? ¿Por qué... después de todo... aun seguía perdonándola?

- ¿Por qué...? - preguntó de pronto, sin pensar mucho en lo que decía - ¿Por qué viniste a verme?

El chico se sorprendió por la pregunta, y aun no salía de la impresión cuando ella siguió

- ¿Por qué no me odias? - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos.

Hitsugaya se encontraba aun más confundido. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero... ¿Odiarla? ¿Quién podría odiar a aquella tímida y hermosa criatura que tenía frente a él? ¿Quién podría hacerla llorar así? Sólo había un ser tan desalmado para hacerla sufrir, y ya había caído hace algún tiempo. Pese a ello, ella aun seguía sufriendo en la triste confunsión en que la habían hundido...

Alguien debía sacarla de ahí...

- Nunca podría odiarte - dijo, alzando su mano para secar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos castaños. Al sentir el contacto de su mano con su rostro, ella lo abrazó fuertemente, acurrucándose en su pecho

- Al menos... Tú siempre estás a mi lado... - murmuró para sí

- Y nunca me iré... - le respondió él, mientras correspondía su abrazo

La chica se sentía extrañamente cómoda en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su espalda. Era como volver a casa después de largo tiempo. Sentía que podía descansar de sus tristes pensamientos mientras estuviera ahí.

- Hitsugaya-kun...

- Nani?

- Gracias... por ayudarme a olvidar


End file.
